el reto
by Cinthia242
Summary: Porque todo aquel que reta al gran Lord tiene que atenerse a las contenercias.Mas si esa persona es una azabache de ojos zafiros. espero que les guste es mi primer historia


los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen.Son creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.La historia si es de mi autoria.Se prohibe subirla a otras plataformas o adaptarlas sin mi consentimiento ya que es producto de un gran esfuerzo.

El reto (Sesshome)

Era un dia nublado en el Sengoku,parecia que se avecinaba una tormenta.

Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a una azabache,de ojos color zafiros,piel suave y tersa,de buen cuerpo y con unos labios tentadores.

Tenia que correr,huir de ese lugar lo mas rapido posible.Otra vez ese maldito demonio la estaba persiguiendo ¿a caso nunca se cansaba de hacerlo?.¿por qué siempre tenia que ser asi?

Las preguntas quedaron atascadas en su garganta,esa que se esforzaba por hacer llegar en aire a sus pulmones.

Maldito sea ese engreido,se cree que por ser un demonio de sangre pura ella tiene que obedecerlo..Pues ahora ve que no Kagome Higurashi no acata ordenes de nadie..a menos que sea su mamá o su abuelo pero ellos no estaban allí.

Ella era una sacerdotisa y no iba a permitir que ese demonio la mandara como si fuera uno de sus hombres que no tiene ni voz ni voto,no señor.

Maldita sea esa humana insignificante como se atreve a retarme a mi.Al Gran Sesshomaru,soy el Lord dell Oeste y debe obedeceme quiera o no.

Yako:siiii vamos Sesshomaru..ya quiero tenerla entre mis brazos para catigarla como se merece (sonreia con malicia).

-nuestros brazos yako..que no se te olvide

-si lo que digas,pero apresurate que se nos escapa nuestra presa.

-hum

El peliplata aumento la velocidad para alcanzar a esa insolente..ohh si él iba a hacer que pague por su osadia,como se atrevía a desafiarlo de esa manera.No era la primera vez que lo hacia.Tal parece que le gustaba hacerlo enojar.Bien si eso quería eso tendría.Le enseñaría quien es el macho dominante.

Kagome seguia corriendo a toda velocidad pero algo o mas bien alguien la hizo distraerse y caer al suelo.De entre los árboles salió un látigo de color ver envolviéndose en su tobillo derecho.

Maldito tramposo,eso no era justo,ella no estaba usando su poder.

Trato de levantarse pero un peso extra se coloco arriba suyo.Al abrir los ojos ase dio cuenta de quien era

-Eres un tramposo Sesshomaru habiamos quedado que no usariamos nuestros poderes-dijo enojada

-Tambien habiamos quedado que nada de bloquear la marca..este Sesshomaru no hace trampas mujer.A parte tuviste 30 minutos de ventaja-contesto el Lord

-Ahh bloquee la marca??je je-tratando de hacerse la inocente-nonmr di cuenta amor-dijo tratando de desviar su falta.

-no intentes engañar a este Sesshomaru humana insolente,huelo la mentira-dijo el peliplata acercándose a si boca-a parte gané tu reto-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bien entonces te reto de nuevo a..-la miko se interrumpió sola-a caso tu..tú me escuchaste??

Sesshomaru al ver su cara de desconcierto no pudo reprimir una mirada arrogante seguida de una media sonrisa indicandole a la azabache que asi fue.

Flashback

En el palacio del Oeste se encontraba una sacerdotiza tratando de convencer al Lord de ir a dar un paseo por el bosque llevandose solo negativas en su intento.Ella cansada de estar encerrada en el castillo sólo queria disfrutar de un cálido paseo.

-vamos Sesshomaru sólo es una salida al bosque- decia la mujer

-No-contestó seco y rotundo su señor

-Bien si tú "Señor de piedra"no quiere ir conmigo entonces me iré sola.-gritó elevando su reiki

-No te atrevas mujer-dijo el peliplata elevando su yuki tomando como desafío lo que hizo la joven-si lo haces atente a las consecuencias-amenaxo el Lord

Ella sin decir nada salió del estudio del platinado.Pero antes de salir le dijo.

-No eres quien para ordenarme sesshomaru.

Ya estando afuera kagome empezó a hablar sola sin acordarse de que el demonio tenia un buen sentido auditivo.

-No me importa lo que digas Sesshumaru iré te guste o no-con una sonrisa traviesa continuó-no podrás encontrarme..como que me llamo kagome Higurashi..de lo contrario si eso llegará a me volvería su esclava por dos semanas.-reia como loca y continuó-como si eso llegará a pasar jajajaja-sin más salió del castillo.

Sesshomaru del otro lado de la puerta spnrio perversamente.Y al percatarse que su esencia como su marca fueron bloquadas,pensó todas las maneras de tortutarla.

-Esa miko pagará su falta-dijo yako muy excitado por el reto-Vamos sesshomaru a buscarla para que pague.Juro que nunca utilizaría sus poderes con nosotros y ahora se oculta

-Le daremos algo de ventaja Yako..sera más divertido-sonrio malicioso

Asi fue como empezó el reto y ya q ella utilizaba sus poderes él también lo haría.

Fin Flashback

-Bu..bueno te reto de nuevo a volver al castillo y él que llega último es exclavo del otro por un mes-sonrió la sacerdotisa pensando que habia convencido a su señor

-No.-contesto firme

-Pero sessh es un mes-reprochó como una niña la azabache

muy tentador-contestó rozando sus labios-pero me debes dos semanas esclavitud miko-dijo de manera sensual

Kagome empezó a sentir cosquillas en la marca que la identifica como la Lady del Oeste. Eso la hizo excitarse mucho y mas con los besos apasionados y voraces que le daba su pareja.

-Pagarás la osadia de haber retado a este Sesshomaru miko. .y empezarás ahora

La azabache no pudo reclamar nada ya que no le salian las palabras.

El Lord bajo los besos al cuello,la fue despojando de toda su ropa,luego fue besando todo su cuerpo,acariciando,mordiendo y explorando como siempre lo hacia,sin perderse ningun lugar.Cuando llego a su intimidad se entretuvo un buen tiempo lamiendo todo los rincones de su interior.Primero suave y torturando asi a su amada. Ella solo gemia cada vez mas alto.Luego fuerte y rápido hasta hacerla culminar,provocando que él tome todo su néctar.

Sin darle tiempo a nada el peliplata ya estaba desnudo y penetrandola a un ritmo lento,kagome solo se arqueaba contra él de puro placer.

-más Sessh...por favor más..-gritó ella

Queriendo complacer a su compañera lo hizo.La embistió con fuerza y pasion salvaje hasta que no pudo más

-Seshh...ya no... aguanto..-dijo entre gemidos

-Vamos mi..miko correte conmigo ahhhhh-Logró decir el Lord

Los dos llegaron juntos al mejor climax gritando el nombre del otro.

Se vistieron y ya una vez listo,emprendieron el regreso al castillo. Sesshomaru agarró a su compañera de la cintura apegandola a él.

-No creas que aqui termina todo mujer-sonrió malicioso-todavía nos queda tiempo..asi que no planees nada porque no saldras de nuestra habitación por las siguientes dos semanas-susurro en el oido de la miko

Kagome tuvo una especie de desgarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.Seshomaru la apretó mas contra su cuerpo para demostrarle lo excitado que estaba haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

Si esa serian las semanas mas placenteras y agotadoras de su vida. Pero valdrian la pena estaba segura.

FIN

Bueno espero espero que les haya gustado.Gracias por leer.Nos vemos


End file.
